


WANT

by softkunkun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Choking, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Masochism, Top Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkunkun/pseuds/softkunkun
Summary: in which jaemin loves being soft with the boy. but mark doesn't like it. he likes pain. or even loves pain.





	WANT

**Author's Note:**

> so mark loves pain and yknow what happens

"mark! cuddle please?"

mark rolled his eyes. the boy walked up to him and the younger took his body and hugged it tightly. of course jaemin would be different when they have sex but he's usually so soft when it happens. and yes, jaemin doesn't want to hurt mark in anyway. 

but the problem was that mark loved pain. he loves lot of pain. pain in his body. loves being controlled.

then jaemin would be soft with him which is boring to him. the only way to make him do what he wants to is to be a bitch to his younger. it might be planned differently because he might not know the other side of jaemin being all mad and that but who knows.

mark just wants jaemin to know that mark likes pain. more than like. jaemin would of course reject it and say it's not safe so maybe not right now is a good time.

"hey jaemin! let's have fun, eh?"

"mark not now."

"now!"

jaemin took it slowly but mark was taking it a little bit too far. he was whining and pouting to make jaemin all mad and stuff. jaemin suspected that he has this all planned out but he doesn't really know why. 

he took his wrist and to their bedroom as it was closed behind them. mark smiled in satisfaction, knowing it'll happen. or maybe not.

"bed now."

the older obeyed and got on the bed with no problems in his way. and of course, what will? plus mark was all excited because he made jaemin had fun with him. now jaemin will know how mark is like. pinning down the boy on bed, jaemin harshly kissed the older underneath him. moanings came out of the older's mouth. jaemin, taking out the handcuffs, handcuffed mark while he was breathing heavily. he kissed the boy again before going to his neck to cover it up with hickeys. taking off mark's clothes, he made more hickeys along with his neck but on his chest and his body. taking his boxers off, he was left with a hard mark. his face was red from all of the moaning he was doing. precum coming so he took his hand and wrapped it around the dick. his hands going up and down till he got faster and faster. "j-jae-jaemin- ple-please." "hm?" "let me do the work..." jaemin knew what he meant by that. so he took the handcuffs off and laying them down on the night stand, knowing he'll be using it in a bit. after he took jaemin's pants off, he immediately took the whole thing in his mouth. his mouthwash wrapped around the younger's length. gagging sounds were heard and jaemin was a little worried for his hyung since he doesn't want the older to get hurt. "hyung. s-stop." "no-" he kept on bobbing his head back an forward. he was choking on his dick but he loved it. it felt good. "hyung." then jaemin took mark's hair and pulled it away from his length. his eyes locked with jaemin's worried eyes. "hyung I-" "i want your dick in my mouth and I want you to choke me jaemin. choke me so I can't speak the next day. make me feel good." "a-ah fuck." mark smirked and kept on going. of course the trick is to get jaemin to get turn on and he'll get weak. stopping mark can never be easy. jaemin thrusts in mark's mouth, choking the older. mark didn't think it really mattered. he loves it. after a few more thrusts, he cums inside of his mouth and some on his face. mark swallowed the cum that was in his mouth. he opened his mouthto show jaemin that he swallowed the 'delicious' cum. jaemin threw the boy on the bed before handcuffing him again. mark whimpered but it felt good. "look I'm not going easy anymore. you've been whining and teasing. is that what I want?!" "no. that's what I want daddy..." before he could let mark speak. he shoved his length in his tight hole that wasn't prepped. mark screamed with pleassure. his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he was rammed into. he felt like he was going to tear the older's body apart. tears were forming and it all ready looks like jaemin is possessed enough. "a-ah daddy- ch-choke me with your b-big hand." jaemin didn't hesitate before controlling his hands and to the boy's throat. he wrapped his hands around the useless boy's covered neck. he was still fucking him and he could hear the loud screams and moans mark was making. but it was going to stop. he tighten his grip, letting mark's moans and screams disappears. all you can hear is choking and gasps. mark arched his back. wanting to cum. "such a slut huh? wanting me to choke you so you can feel so good. such a bad boy." and right there he came all over his body and jaemin's. his eyes rolling to the back and making a cute hentai face, where those anime girls would roll their eyes to the side and stick their tongue out. that's exactly how his mark looks like. mark was mess. he was in a mess of puddles of cum. jaemin didn't think this will be the type of person he would be himself. usually he'll go soft and slow, but now he went hard and choked the other, which seemed like the older loved. he took the handcuffs off and kissed the older. taking him to the shower. mark could barely even stand up right. who knew mark loved pain in sex. so he loves bdsm then. he should try that next then. sounds good.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah pretty sure i'm going to hell after this


End file.
